What If Tobias was the initiate and Beatrice was his trainer?
by mandamonster
Summary: Tobias tells the story, about his adventure as a initiate. As Tris teaches him how to fight
1. Chapter 1

**What if Tobias was the initiate and Beatrice was his trainer?**

***Hope you guys enjoy my first story, leave comments below if you like this***

Todays the day where I will choose my faction. I can't wait till I can leave this place, to leave my dad. I take the bus to school, offering my seat to a Candor man. All I can think about is the aptitude test, where I will find my faction.

When I arrive at school I see him, Eric. The evil smirk he gives me that I see every single day. Why does this guy hate me? I just ignore him and walk on by. As I start to pas him, he sticks out his leg tripping me! I lay there on the floor. I start to get up an walk away; I will not give him any satisfaction.

I finally make it to the cafeteria. I wait. It seems like forever before they call my name.

"Tobias Eaton." I stand up and follow the dauntless lady. She leads me to a small room, with a huge machine standing beside a chair

"Sit down, said the lady. My name is tori, just sit back." I look around the room scared. What will happen I keep thinking to myself?

"Drink this," tori hands me a small cup. I pear inside the cup. Its a clear liquid.

"What is it?" I ask curiously

"No questions, drink it." I take the cup from Tori. I stare for a minute looking at the drink. Then without thinking I drink it.


	2. Chapter 2

*** I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO SORRY! FOR THE LONGEST TIME I COULD NOT FIGURE OUT HOW TO UPLOAD A SECOND CHAPTER! really sorry guys next time i'll try and update sooner***

I wake up in a dark room. I lay there on the floor, till I hear a voice.

"CHOOSE!" I look up and see a table with two items on it. A knife and a block of cheese. I stare at it for minute.

"CHOOSE!" the voice says louder. Without thinking I grab the knife. The table disappears. I stand there unsure of what to do, when I hear a loud growl. I turn around and see a big dog growling out me. I panic, searching my brain on any knowledge about dogs. My mind is completely blank. My first Instinct is to charge the dog. I leap up and charge straight at the dog, but before I stab it I hear a voice. I whip my head around, and there standing a few meters away is a little girl.

"PUPPY!" she yells. The dog leaps away from me and starts to run towards the little girl. I don't think I just do. I dive after the dog, jumping on him right before he hits the girl. Then suddenly everything disappears. I'm on a bus. I stand there on the crowded bus, when I spot a man reading a newspaper. The man looks up from his paper and stare straight into my eyes and say

"Do you know this man?" he asks me. I the paper shows a guy the headline reads "Killer lose". I look once more at the picture. The man in the picture is starting to look familiar. But I reply to the man

"No". The man looks at me the yells  
"Your lying!" I look at him stubbornly

"No I'm not" I retort. Suddenly the mans eyes lose all there anger. He now looks desperate

"Please, It will save my life!" he pleads. I look at him. But I say the him,

"Well I don't know this man". Everything goes black. I wake up sweating. I'm back it the same room with Tori looking down on me. She looks stunned. She says to me

"I'll be right back". She quickly runs out of the room, leaving me alone, thinking to myself what I did wrong. Did I not match any fraction? Would I be factionless? All these thoughts run through my head as I start to panic. A few minutes later tori comes in with a very serious look on her face.

" Your test result says, you would be, Abnegation. She pauses looking at the ground. And Dauntless." How can I've gotten two results?

" You can't. But some do, and we call these people **DIVERGENT"**


	3. Chapter 3

*** Hey guys, thanks for all the feedback, love reading the reviews. I know you guys all want to see tris but hold on I need some of this stuff to lead into that part. Thanks again for being patience. I will be posting more often now. So tell me what you think should happen between tobias and tris and stay toon for the next chapter cause tris will be in it. Enjoy!***

At first I stare at tori, confused._ How can I've gotten two results? _I have all these thoughts running through my head, _what does she mean I'm divergent? What does that even mean? _Tori looks at me, like she can hear all my thoughts.

" There are lots of divergent people. But it's very dangerous to be. Don't tell anyone about this. If they ask say your test result is abnegation". I stand up, and head out the door. _Why is it dangerous?_ My head is about to burst with all these questions. I decide to walk the long way home.

As I walk I think and think and think, till I hear a voice

"Do you have any food?" the voice is raspy and old, almost like a croak. I whip my head around and see a man in tattered clothing, a factionless man. I search through my bag, remembering my dad saying to always keep food in my bag if this ever happened. I dig in my bag till I find some apple slices.

" Here you go", I reach out towards the man to give him the apples when he suddenly grabs my wrist.

" What are you doing walking all alone", he croaks

" I'm 16 not so young is it?" I respond a little frightened

" 16 eh? Isn't it your time for the choosing?"

" Yes", I respond as brave as I can.

" Choose wisely" Then he walks away.

When I finally arrive home my dad yells me at. He locks me in the closet again. I really hate it in the closet it's so tight. I don't like tight spaces it makes me feel like the walls are closing in on me, trapping me. I close my eyes as hard as I can. This way I don't feel as scared.

After what feels like forever dad comes to the door.

" You can come out Tobias. It's time to eat". I obey never disagreeing with him. I follow him downstairs, taking a seat at the table. We eat in silence. I never feel like talking to him, about anything. So I sit there, eating my food as fast as I can (like always) so I can leave.

When I'm finish my dinner I get up put away my dish and hurry to my bedroom. I go to bed right away. I lay in my bed thinking about the choosing ceremony tomorrow. My eyelids eventually get heavy and I find sleep.

I wake up the next morning shaking. _Want faction am I going to pick? _Dad comes to my door.

" You ready son? I know our going to make me proud". I know for sure I'm changing factions. Finally getting away from dad. So I only have one choice.

We walk up the stairs to the choosing ceremony.

" I'll see you later", dad says with so much confidence that I'm coming back. I line up with the other kids thinking to myself; _maybe I should stay in abnegation. If I leave then dad has no one left. I know he can be very cruel but I'm not heartless. Am I? _Finally they call my name

"TOBIAS EATON". I rise up from my chair and walk over to the speaker. He hands me a knife. I have to cut my self and spill my blood on one of the elements, glass for Candor, soil for Amity, fire for Dauntless, stone for Abnegation, and water for Erudite. I walk towards the bowls, looking between Abnegation and Dauntless. I close my eyes taking deep breaths. I look up and spill my blood into** Dauntless.**


	4. Chapter 4

*** Hey guys thanks again for the nice feedback! I know this chapter is a little short, but I didn't know any other way to end it. Anyways going on a long plane ride on sunday so I'll try writing some longer stories. Hope you guys enjoy and leave a comment below if you liked this!***

I open my eyes and look around for my father. My eyes rest on him. I search his face for anything, but all I see is his same cruel looking face. I walk down towards the other dauntless. I can't help thinking to myself, _what have I done? I just left my father all alone._ That word. Alone, echoed through my head. After what had happen I didn't pay attention to any of the others. After what felt like a matter of seconds, it was over. I followed the other dauntless initiates towards the train. _Would we be jumping on to the train? _I started freaking out, as if reading my thoughts a born dauntless spoke

" We will be jumping on to the train. And if you don't you become factionless." The boy said. I thought about that for a minute. _Factionless? On the first day? _Suddenly a train whistle sounded snapping be back to reality.

"JUMP!" I hear a scream through the crowd. All the dauntless born start jumping, while the rest of us freeze up.

" We have to jump", I hear someone yell.

" No way! I rather be factionless then die!" another one yelled. I couldn't think with all this yelling, so without thinking I started to run. Just as the last cart came I jumped on, leaving the squabbling group of dauntless initiates factionless.

When we start getting close to a tall building, people start to jump off. I hear shouts of people yelling

" It's now or never". And as the last person jumps from the cart I leap into the air tumbling onto the gravel. I scan myself for any injuries; all I have is a cut. I stare at my own blood when I hear a shout

" Oh did the stiff get a little cut?" I can hear the cruelness in the boys voice. I look up for a moment remembering this guy from the ceremony. Eric a transfer from Erudite. I'm about to say a very nasty comment back when I hear the leader of the group silencing everyone.

" You all made it through the first task, now your second is to jump down there." The man pointed down the long dark hole.

" First jumper anyone?" the man yelled. Suddenly I stepped forward, as if losing control of my actions. I feel like I need to prove something, being the only transfer from Abnegation. I hear snickers through the crowd as I walk to the edge of the hole.

" Oh the stiff is going to jump first, unless, he chickens out." Yelled Eric. I stand there thinking, _how did I get into this situation?_ I count to ten in my head preparing to jump. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 and I leaped into the pit. For a second I'm falling when I land in a net. I look up adrenaline rushing through my veins. Looming over me is a girl with short blond hair. She looked as if she was younger then me.

" Wow first jumper. A stiff", I hear a girl from the back yell.

" Oh Christina I wouldn't judge so quickly," she smiled back at me.

" I'm Tris, and that is Christina. I'll be your instructor." She gave me smile that made me blush.

" What's your name?" she asked. I looked up at her getting off the net.

" My name is Tobias." She took my hand, which made me blush even more, and lifted my hand up in the air and yelled

"First Jumper! Tobias!"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys soooooo sorry about o stories :( I've been so busy. I had so many tests this month. I'm looking forward to the holidays and even more looking forward to having more time to write. Don't worry stories will come! It made me feel sad everyday coming home and reading like 20 messages each day saying, " UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE!" sorry again. But stay tune for some more divergent.

3 guys!


	6. Chapter 6

*** Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while, I have no excuse, I just didn't feel like writing in a while. I cheated a little I looked in the book a little but not much, I just couldn't remember what came next in the story. sorry guys I will keep trying to post, but I can't make any promises that it will be anytime soon. thanks for all the comments :) ***

We divide into two groups, the dauntless-born initiate follow Christina, leaving us with Tris.

" My name is Tris. Were about to go into the pit, which you will someday learn to love." As we walked a huge cavern came into view, or as Tris had called it, the Pit. As I walked by it my head started spinning. I couldn't see the bottom; it looked like it went on forever. I am very scared of heights; I almost fainted right there and then. But I push through the fear and kept walking.

After Tris finishing up the tour, she lead us into a well-lit room with tons of people chatting away.

"This is the dining hall." She spoke. "This is where you will eat your meals everyday." The moment we walked in, everyone turned in are direction. I find an empty table to sit at. In the center of the table is a platter of food I don't recognize: circular pieces of meat wedged between round bread slices. I pinch one between my fingers, unsure what to make of it.

Tris nudges me with her elbow.

"It's beef," she says. "Put this on it". She passes me a small bowl full of red sauce. Right as I'm about to take a bite, the cafeteria open, and a hush falls over the room. Entering is a tall good-looking guy, with dark hair. His nose is long with a narrow bridge, and his eyes are deep dark green. He looks like an innocent and kind looking person, except his mischievous smile, that brings out his true personality. He has tattoos all over his body, of snake slithering down his arms.

"Who's that?" I ask.

"His name is Peter," answers Tris. "He's a dauntless leader." As Peter scans the room his eyes rest on our table.

"Hello Tris." The way Peter said her name sounded like a thousand little snake whispers. As if not hearing a sound Tris ignores him. It felt like there was some tension between. After what felt like forever of silence, Peter finally spoke up.

"I see we have a stiff here," said Peter smirking at me. "We'll see how long you last". As he rose to leave.

After dinner, Tris disappears without a word. Peter leads us down a series of hallways without telling us where we're going. Peter stops in front of a wooden door.

"For those of you that don't know my name is Eric. I am one of five leaders of the Dauntless." No one says I word, probably because know one wants to try and pick a fight with him. Not even asking for questions, he starts off again.

"Some ground rules," he says. "You have to be in the training room by eight o'clock everyday from eight to six with a break for lunch. You are free to do whatever you like after six. Behind this door is the room where you will be sleeping for the next week. Four initiates will be cut at the end of stage one. The remainder will be cut after the final test." I think to myself for a second._ That means that even if we make it through each stage of initiation, six initiates will not be members, and would therefore be factionless._ I make on thing clear in my mind. **I will be a member. I will.**


	7. Chapter 7

***Hey guys I know I haven't been posting much, sorry :( I just haven't felt like it lately. But all your comments really make me want to write so keep leaving comments and I'll try to write more, and btw I know this is a very small chapter but I didn't feel like writing anymore***

"The first thing you will lean today is how to shoot a gun". Tris presses gun into my palm. I stare at the weapon in my hand. Never in my life did I expect to hold a gun, let alone fire one.

Tris goes on with her speech. When she is done, I hear the slithering voice of Eric speak.

" So what does firing a gun have to do with bravery?" Eric yawns through his words. I look back a Tris to see her reaction. Anger? Rage? Instead I see her smile and walk towards Eric. She pauses in front of Eric, as if she is trying to read his mind. In a flash I see hear point the gun she was holding, pressing it against Eric's head. I hear the bullet click into place. Eric freezes, his face turning pale.

" Wake up", Tris snaps. The smile dead. "You are holding a loaded gun, you idiot. Act like it." She lowers her gun. The whole room is dead silent.

"And to answer you question, you are far less likely to soil your pants and cry for your mother if you're prepared to defend yourself." Tris turns on her heel walking towards the targets. "So watch me." She faces the wall, her feet apart. She holds the gun in both hands, and fires. The bang is so loud it hurts my ears. The bullet goes straight through the middle. I try myself. My bullets come nowhere near the center.

" You should have hit the target at least once by now, even by accident." She has curly brown hair, and is very skinny. " My name is Lauren."

" I'm Tobias," I say very proper

" I think you're actually defying nature." She laughs. I grit my teeth and turn towards the target. If I can't master the first task they give us, how will I ever make it through stage one? I squeeze the trigger, hard. It makes my hands jump back, but I keep my feet planted. A bullet hole appears at the very edge of the target.

" So you see, I'm right. The stats don't lie," she says. I finally feel like a made my first friend. It takes me **four** rounds to hit the middle target, and for the first time since I've arrived I feel awake.

By the time we break for lunch, my arms throb. I sit with my new friend Lauren, and some of her other friends. We talk and eat and for the first time I feel like maybe I do belong here.


End file.
